The Lab
The Lab is the basement of the Davenport Household. It is where Donald Davenport works and where Adam, Bree, and Chase formerly lived. It is also where Eddy's main database is located and where the kids hang out. It was made to protect Adam, Bree, and Chase and was built by Donald. It got blown up at the end of Season 2 by Douglas Davenport, but was rebuilt in Season 3 with a newer and updated look. The Lab has been in every episode in Seasons 1-3 except The Jet-Wing, First Day of Bionic Academy, Adam Steps Up and Unauthorized Mission. The only Season 4 episode it has appeared in is The Vanishing. The Lab - Seasons 1 & 2 and Season 2.|none]] The Lab was the first place that Leo saw Adam, Bree, and Chase. Sadly, it was destroyed in the Season 2 finale, No Going Back. It's last appearance was in Sink or Swim, when the entire family went down to look at it. The Lab was shown in every episode in Season 1 and 2. Components *3 capsules for Adam, Bree and Chase. that was where they ate, slept, showered and changed *A Mission Specialist work station for Leo (Season 2 only, starting in Missin' the Mission) *A rock climbing wall *An elevator *A cyber-desk *Laser security system *Various inventions *Ping pong table (The Rats Strike Back) *Eddy *Mr. Davenport's desk The Lab - Season 3 .]] The Lab was upgraded in Season 3 after Donald gained money from doing a stunt in The Jet-Wing. This lab also included a tunnel and is newer and more updated than the previous lab. It first appeared in Mission: Mission Creek High and last seen in Bionic Houseparty, due to the Lab Rats moving to the Davenport Bionic Academy. It was seen in every Season 3 episode except Sink or Swim, The Jet-Wing, First Day of Bionic Academy, Adam Steps Up, and Unauthorized Mission. Components *3 upgraded capsules for Adam, Bree and Chase *A Mission Specialist work station for Leo that goes into the floor *A 4-D mission simulator *Super computer *An elevator *Hexagon-shaped flooring that can have things stored underneath of it, or to make an easy escape * Tunnels * Eddy * A trapdoor * Inventions (Such as The Thermal Blaster from Taken) Poll Favorite Lab First Second Trivia * In the Season 2 finale, Douglas blew up the lab, and destroyed Eddy in the explosion. This was confirmed by Leo in the Season 3 premiere. * Donald had to do a jet wing stunt to rebuild the lab. * Leo has a mission specialist desk in the new and old lab. * In a tour of the set with Kelli, she stated the new lab is more spacious. * In the old lab, they had a rock wall and a ping pong table. * In Season 3, Leo's mission specialist workstation had the same desk chair as Douglas's lab had, except with the Davenport logo on it. * Leo knows how to operate the floors. * All throughout Season 4, the lab was never seen, though it makes a final return in the finale, The Vanishing. * It's revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force that Donald will turn the Lab into a nursery for Naomi. Userbox Code:OldLab Code:NewLab Category:Places Category:Created by Davenport Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Original Lab Category:New Lab